


Yes, everything.

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: I made this in one hour because i can't sleep and suddenly remember a prompt i saved on my phone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: Ganda loves the warm hug he feels everyday
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Yes, everything.

The last time Ganda can feel the warm body of someone he loved? He can’t remember, maybe weeks ago, but tonight he can feel someone hugging him tight, it’s very warm, it feels like he doesn't want to move from bed before them, he wants to feel this kind of warmth as long as he can.

The next time he wakes up, he can’t feel the warmth anymore, no one there beside him which means it’s time for him to wake up too, he needs to cook and prepare everything for work today. Everything that happened before might be just a dream, those warm hugs.

He opened the door and found there was his favourite food on the table, 2 plates but one dish. He looks around and finds someone, sitting on the sofa with newspaper on their hand. Busy huh? I guess Ganda has to eat his breakfast alone.

“Morning, Ganda” 

Ganda only smiled when that person called his name, of course since his mouth is full but he answered with a loud hum saying that he heard him. 

He’s too focused on his food, it feels like he hasn’t eaten anything for weeks, he didn’t even realize when the male figure approached him slowly and wrapped his arm along his shoulder and whispered something to him something.

Ganda can’t really hear what he’s saying but it’s very soothing and relaxing, he’s not tired but it feels like his eyes started to get heavy. The man’s voice is like hypnotizing him and it succeded, he slowly succumb to the darkness.

  
  


\-------

_ Why does everything feel so cold here? _

The first thing he feels is coldness, his eyes are much heavier to open this time, weird since Ganda almost never has any struggle to open his eyes before, he’s not a deep sleeper.

Everything is white, maybe a bit of green and very blurry, Ganda doesn’t know where he is, he can’t remember everything, his memory of that warm hug and amazing food slowly fades away.

“Mr Ganda Hamdan? You finally awake, I will call the doctor!”

_ Doctor? I’m in hospital? But I can't remember what happened…. _

When the doctor arrived, they explained everything, about what happened and no matter how hard he tried to remember, he can’t remember everything. Doctor thought he had amnesia but he can remember every event one day before the date that this doctor told him when he entered this hospital, barely alive.

Maybe he forgot some events, but he doesn’t bother to remember it since if he forgot about it then it’s not important. 

From what the doctor and nurses said, he went into coma for almost 2 weeks, it was because blood loss from stab and gunshot wounds to the point that the doctor was amazed that he’s still alive, the one who brought him here is Ghani Zulham, the CEO of Ghaparma. 

It took him days of recovery until they discharged him, and another week for him to recover and ready to work again. Everyone gave him smiles and some even gave him gifts to celebrate his return, Ghani Zulham?

Ghani technically not a politician, unless there is something very important he obviously won't be here, but he still needs to write an email to thanked him for bringing him to the hospital, saving his life.

No reply from him. Maybe he’s very busy, Ganda already expecting this since this is just a thank you mail not a business.

“I guess it’s better to prepare the document”

With that, he left his desk.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Ghani Zulham, on the other side of the city just sits there, looking at his letter in total silence, and tears on his eyes.

_ “At least you are still there, in this world, breathing. Even if you don’t remember everything, our sweet memories, I still love you, until the very end. _

_ Sincerely, Ghani Zulham.” _

Deleted.

  
  
  


\-------

2 weeks ago, Jakarta.

  
  


His body is heavy, their body is heavy.

He walks slowly, inside this museum there is no one else beside them, in this chaotic world people don't care about museums anymore, and maybe for them this would be their last time visiting this place, or for him.

Ghazul breathes heavily, everything on him feels so heavy, his heart, his breathing, his eyes, and the body of his lover. The body of someone you loved is something you never wish to carry, that’s the heaviest thing you could ever carry.

He’s dead, he’s not breathing, if only he came one minutes earlier he might be able to prevent it, but no. There is only one way to save him, but at what cost?

He whimpers like an orphan puppy who sees their mother get killed in front of them. The older figure just stands in front of him, listening to what he said, he has never seen this man like this before.

  
  


_ Everything? _

_ Yes, everything. _

_ His memory of you? _

_ Yes _

_ He won't remember it anymore, and no matter how hard you tried, there is no way he can recover it. _

_ I know _

_ Then, I'll do it, Ghani Zulham. _

_ Thank you, Ki Wilawuk. Just...just save his life, take everything, even my life, just save him...please. _

His heart started beating, once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pray this become Canon, it would be great for me.


End file.
